


Con un bacio, io mi imbarazzo

by Djibril88



Series: Festività [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Commedia, M/M, POV Eren, POV Jean, POV Third Person, Pocky Game, Sentimentale, lo scoprirete nell'ultima drabble, two dork in love, è tutta colpa di Hanji
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 02:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5767075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djibril88/pseuds/Djibril88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doveva essere solo un gioco, un modo per sfidarsi e dimostrare all’altro di essere migliore. Peccato che quella vicinanza forzata abbia preso in contropiede entrambi. “Storia partecipante alla challenge Facciamo festa! indetta da rhys89 sul forum.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Con un bacio, io mi imbarazzo

Titolo: Con un bacio, io mi imbarazzo.  
Autore: LaSil88  
Personaggi: Eren Jaeger; Jean Kirstchein  
Rating: Verde  
Genere: Sentimentale; commedia  
Avvertimenti: possibili spoiler degli ultimi capitoli del manga;  
Prompt scelto: Gioco  
Introduzione: Doveva essere solo un gioco, un modo per sfidarsi e dimostrare all’altro di essere migliore. Peccato che quella vicinanza forzata abbia preso in contropiede entrambi. “Storia partecipante alla challenge _Facciamo festa!_ indetta da rhys89 sul forum.”  
 

01 – Gioco

La distanza diminuiva velocemente, mentre il bastoncino ricoperto di cioccolato spariva pezzo dopo pezzo nelle loro bocche nervose. Gli occhi verdi di Eren si fissavano prepotentemente in quelli ambrati di Jean, nella speranza che l’altro si arrendesse prima della fine.  
“È solamente un gioco innocente”, aveva continuato a ripetersi Eren. “Uno stupido gioco che finirà presto.”  
Il Pocky Game, però, non era finito in poco tempo come tanto sperava; la sua percezione del tempo aveva creato l’illusione che quei tre agonizzanti minuti fossero durati almeno un’ora. Eren aveva continuato a chiudere e ad aprire le mani in pugni tanto stretti da far diventare bianche le nocche; il suo volto si era colorato di rosso, mentre i loro nasi si sfioravano; il cuore aveva preso a battere velocemente, un moto incontrollato che gli toglieva il respiro.  
“Ce la puoi fare, Eren!” si ripeteva lo shifter, chiudendo per un attimo gli occhi. Era stata solo una frazione di secondo, una misera distrazione da parte sua ed ecco che Jean spezzava il bastoncino di colpo, allontanandosi da lui e nascondendo il volto leggermente rosso.  
Nonostante avesse tirato un sospiro di sollievo, qualcosa non andava. Perché era così deluso?


End file.
